clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Angel-Scott Friendship
The friendship between Angel O’Brian and Scott Taylor formed in the second season of Clearwater. They are known as Scangel (Sc'ott/'Angel). History Overview Scott and Angel met when Angel moved to Clearwater halfway through their freshman year after she became close friends with Scott’s friend Danielle and eventually joins his friend group. Scott later moves in with Angel in the fourth season after he is kicked out of his house, but this ends badly when Angel’s mother finds her drugs she is dealing and she blames them on Scott, getting him kicked out and homeless again. This leaves their friendship on rocky ground for some time, but he eventually forgives her and they have maintained their strong bond ever since. Season 2 In Hurricane, Angel sits next to Scott in class and asks for his advice. He asks her if it pertains to the fight between Danielle and Felicity, revealing Danielle already talked to him about it and is convinced there is something wrong with Felicity. Angel tells him this is her fault since she was upset at Danielle for not giving Felicity a chance, but now knows that Felicity hates Danielle anyway. Scott asks her what she's going to do, and when she says she might get them together and explain she's going to be friends with both of them, Scott says it's a bad idea and she should keep them apart as best she can, which stresses Angel out just thinking of. Season 3 In Summertime Sadness, they are hanging out at a playground with some of their friends and when Dex and Eliza break away from the group, Angel accuses Scott of checking out Dex's butt. Scott gets annoyed and tells her he doesn't think of Dex that way anymore, but Angel doesn't believe him, causing Scott to playfully push her. They later both share an annoyed glare as Eliza and Dex argue in front of them. In How to Be A Heartbreaker, they are at lunch with Dex and Eliza and Angel is shocked when Scott tells them that Sadie Carroll has a boyfriend. Angel then calls Scott out when he is upset he's not single and tells him not to be one of those people. Dex rests his head on Scott's shoulder and playfully offers to be his boyfriend, which causes Angel to give Scott a funny look, as she still thinks Scott has feelings for Dex, but Scott shrugs this off. In Stubborn Love, Scott and Angel are having lunch together when Dex joins them and Angel is shocked to see his swollen, bruised eye. When Dex rushes off to the bathroom to wipe off the blood, Scott and Angel both look very worried as Scott says he knows he's lying. Angel wonders what happened and they both realize they're thinking the exact same thing: that it came from Eliza. They both are very worried for him and Angel feels better knowing Scott will be with him that night and can figure out what exactly happened. In Dark Horse (1), Scott and Angel are at the Hub with Olivia when Sadie storms in and calls out Scott for ruining her relationship, pouring a smoothie on his head before rushing out. Angel is shocked and comments how she keeps getting crazier by the day. Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Trivia *They are one of the four pairs of friends to live together at one point. The others are Trey and Tim, Danielle and Peyton, and Caylee and Julia. Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Conflicts Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7